Falling Into Place
by thedoctorslittlegirl
Summary: Artie comes back to a mess of things in Lima. Will's marriage failed after Emma had a miscarriage, Rachel is taking over the Glee Club, and there's student whose temporarily in a wheelchair that needs Artie's encouragement. Everything appears to be falling apart but what if its' actually all falling into place? And he's falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

They had been driving when she broke down. They were okay at the hospital, they were okay when the doctor had told them the news but as soon as she could fully see how he was reacting to the news she just broke.

"I'm sorry, Will." She said, sobbing into her hands. Emma couldn't see that he was trying to his best to just focus on the road that he was hoping maybe this was just a horrible nightmare and he'd wake up tomorrow with everything how it used to be.

"Please say something." She said.

"What do you want me to say?" Will whispered almost hoping she wouldn't hear him.

"That it wasn't my fault." She said letting more tears fall.

"It wasn't anyone's fault." He said clenching his fists around the wheel.

"Then stop treating me like it was. I'm sorry, Will. You know we tried all that we could." Emma said getting angrier as he refused to say anything.

"I'm sorry." He said coldly looking back to the road.

"Stop the car." She said and Will did as he was told. He could of stopped her, really but he didn't know if he wanted to anymore. So he watched her walk out of the car and down the street.

Rachel pushed Artie into their old school as the students gave them odd looks. Myron's party had been yesterday and she was ready to get to work on a bigger and better Glee Club.

"So remind me again why you chose me to help you?" Artie asked.

"Well Kurt and Blaine are on their honeymoon, so are Brittany and Santana, Sam is trying to convince Mercedes to fall in love with him again, and Tina was never the best to insipire people if you remember." Rachel rolled off as Artie watched a girl push another boy in a wheelchair.

"Hey since when was there another handicapped kid here?" Artie asked interrupting her.

"Oh, according to Mason whose on the cheer team with his sister Laura, his name is Tyler. He used to play a lot of sports but a bone in his knee didn't grow correctly. The doctors say he can still walk as long he doesn't strain himself but I think he's afraid." Rachel nodded.

"I see." Artie replied.

Mason was sitting with Jane in the library stealing forbidden glances at her. He wanted to ask her out but he didn't think she was into him and everyone in the school already believed he was dating his sister. "Jane."

"Yes, Mason?" She asked.

"You know Mads and I aren't dating like everyone says, right?" Mason asked.

"I would hope not." She laughed.

"Good." Mason replied.

"Why?" She asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Why did you want me to know that?" Jane asked.

"Well I-" Mason never did finish his sentence. Why? Because there was a small humming in the library and it caught both their attention. No one else was in there, why would they be? But Jane had always been a book lover and Mason was a Jane lover. It brought them to a secret door that leads to the stage.

Jane and Mason snuck around to the seats in the front when they saw a girl and a boy on the stage. It was Laura and Tyler, the sibling that had become famous because of one little injury.

_There are times when, you might feel aimless. Can't see the places where you belong_. The boy's rugged voice almost made them shiver at how amazing it sounded.

_But you find that there is a purpose. It's been there within you all along_. Laura's voice was a sweet alto, contrasting her brother's.

_It's like a symphony just keep listening. And pretty sure you'll start to figure out your part. Everyone plays a piece, and there are melodies in each one of us. Oh oh oh it's glorious. _Their voices however were beautiful and as they finished the chorus Jane nor Mason could help but clap. The two looked to them and blushed.

"That was great." Jane said coming up onto the stage.

"Why are you guys not in the New Directions?" Mason asked.

"Because I can't dance." Tyler said.

"No one likes a loud mouth." Laura whispered.

"You guys have to come after school today with us, please just try it." Mason begged.

"Fine." Laura whispered.

"What?" Jane asked not able to hear her.

"She said fine." Tyler said bumping his sister's side and she nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

Artie and Rachel were in the chorus room when Jane and Mason came in. Jane was pushing Tyler in the wheelchair while Mason had linked arms with Laura as he sung his introduction. "Hello."

"Hi, who is this?" Rachel asked, even though she knew.

"This is Tyler and Laura." Jane said with a smile.

"They're joining." Mason said patting Laura's arm as he sat down. Tyler looked like he wanted to talk to Artie and his sister noticed this pushing him towards the older boy.

"Hi I'm Artie." Artie said with a smile.

"Tyler." He said reaching his hand out to shake his. Everyone else eventually came in starting the dance number while Rachel and Artie pulled Laura and Tyler aside. Artie started talking to Tyler and the two hit it off.

"So you guys are thinking about joining?" Rachel asked and Laura looked hesitant to answer.

"She doesn't really speak much." Tyler said from aside Artie.

"Why?" Rachel asked turning her head to Laura.

"I used to talk too much." Laura said rather loudly and Rachel seemed to be taken aback for a minute but then she laughed sitting up on the desk.

"You know that voice of yours could come in handy." Rachel laughed.

"It's cause of something in her brain. She talks really loud and gets really excited." Tyler said.

"People around me hated me so I just stopped." Laura said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well you have no need to be ashamed here." Rachel said patting her back.

"Hey Rachel, sorry I'm late." Will said running into the room with a tired expression across his face and pain in his voice. Rachel knew how it was for Will lately.

Emma had gone through a miscarriage and then left Will. He was trying his best to give everyone a smile even though she knew it was killing him. Tyler and Artie wheeled themselves out of the room but once they went over to the other Glee Club members Laura helped Tyler out of his chair so he could try some of the dance moves.

"Mr. Schue, go home." Rachel said closing the office door.

"Did we get new members? Why didn't you tell me?" Will asked looking through the crack at the boy who was limping as he tried the two step.

"Will." Rachel said using his first name knowing he was trying to distract her from himself. He looked back to her with tears forming in his eyes, and then he broke. He collapsed onto the floor in sobs and Rachel walked over to comfort him.

Everyone heard the sobs and they all looked to each other awkwardly. Artie and Kitty exchanged glances and they knew that it was best if they just brought the kids to the stage.

"So what are we working on this week?" Artie asked as they stepped on the stage.

"Here, put these on." Kitty said tossing Laura and Tyler a white t-shirt. Spencer pointed to the dressing room backstage and the two kids nodded and returned just as everyone got in line. Tyler hobbled over next to Kitty while Laura stood next to Myron.

"You guys can have mine and Kitty's solos today. The second verse do you know it?" Myron asked and they nodded.

"Start it up." Artie says as he sees Rachel walk in with Mr. Schue in her arms.

_She seems them walking in a straight line that's not really her style. _Jane starts with Mason standing in front of her.

_They all got the same heartbeat but hers is falling behind. _As he sings Mason looks back at Jane, and the pair move to the side of the stage joining the background.

_Nothing in this world could ever bring them down. _Madison steps forward with Roderick and does a spin around him.

_Yeah they're invincible and she's just in the background. _Roderick follows Madison back into place onto the steps.

_And she says,_ Myron kicks his leg out while he sings.

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, cause all the cool kids they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. _The entire group sings, Laura and Tyler joining them with their voices seeming to blend in perfectly. As the chorus ends the siblings start to walk forward giving Tyler some time to get there with his limp.

_He sees them talking with a big smile, but they haven't got a clue. _Tyler's rugged voice draws Will's attention, and the older man smiles as he confidently pretends to dip his hat.

_Yeah they're living the good life can't see what he is going through. _Laura sings a bit louder as she silently laughs at her brother and they skips around him pulling him back to their spot.

_They're driving fast cars but they don't know where they're going. In the fast lane living life without knowing. _Alistair and Spencer sing together looking at each other the whole time.

_And he says, _Kitty sings as the boys return to their spots.

_I wish that I could be like the cool kids, cause all the cool kids they seem to fit in. I wish that I could be like the cool kids, like the cool kids. _Laura and Tyler mimic everyone's clearly rehearsed dance moves and the whole group finishes together in a formation of bowling pins with Tyler and Laura on either side of Myron in the front.

"That's great guys." Will said clapping.

"Want to run it again?" Mason asked everyone.

"I can't do anymore." Tyler said falling to the ground.

"Someone get his chair!" Laura shouted running over to him. Myron ran off the stage to get the chair from behind the curtain. He pushed over and Mason picked up the skinny teenager and put him back in his chair. Will and Rachel had rushed onto the stage while Artie wheeled himself up the steps.

"You okay there, buddy?" Spencer asked patting his head.

"Maybe you should use your chair." Madison said.

"No, I just need to get used to putting pressure on it, I'm okay." Tyler nodded shaking his head.

"I think everybody needs a break." Artie said.

"Hey you guys wanna come out with us to Breadstix?" Mason asked.

"We're just going to go home. But thanks for the offer." Laura nodded her head.

"Okay." Mason said running off the stage to follow Jane.

"Let me wheel you guys out." Artie said looking back to Will and Rachel.

"You don't have to." Laura blushed.

"I want to." Artie said.

Once they got to Laura's car Artie kept subconsciously looking back to the school. Laura placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention, so when he turned his head and she removed her hand it was almost like she had burnt his skin.

"Do you need a ride home?" Laura asked as she handed Tyler his crutches and he got in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, I think I do. I mean Rachel was my ride here but something tells me she's not planning on leaving." Artie said shrugging.

"Hop in." Laura said.

Rachel waited for Mr. Schue to say something but he just sat there in his old auditorium seats staring off into space. She knew what it was like when Finn died. "Mr. Schue, please talk to me."

"Twice now. It was like having a child ripped from your hands that you never even got to meet. They could have had dreams, and brilliant ideas. They could of changed the world in so many ways but now we'll never know." Will said looking off and not looking at her.

"I don't know what to say." Rachel said for the first time in her life she was truly speechless.

"You don't have to." Will said looking up at her, She saw just how much pain a pair of hazel eyes could hold and something made her close the small distance between their lips.

He hesitated, but then as he was about to kiss back she pulled away with wide eyes and a smile threatening at her lips. She took a deep breath and when he was about to say something she covered his lips with her finger. "It's what you needed."

"I'm going to go." Will said getting up and speed walking out of the building. Rachel watched him leave and he stole a quick glance before dashing away. She then fell back against the leather of the auditorium seat smiling.

"Thank you." Laura said as Artie started to wheel himself up the ramp to his house.

"For what?" Artie asked.

"You know, seeing you today I think did Tyler good. He knows that even if he is confined to that chair for the rest of his life he can still live a happy lifre." Laura said looking towards the ground.

"I wouldn't call my life happy. Just livable." Artie nodded.

Laura walked up to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, whispering in his ear. "Maybe I can change that."

"Yeah." Artie said even though she had pulled away he could still feel her lips on his cheek.

"See ya tomorrow, Mr. Abrams." She winked as she got back into her car. As they drove away Tyler waved to him from the front seat and he sighed wheeling himself into his house as he felt like leaning his head back against the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone had been busy with the new addition of the Warblers, Tyler seemed to be able to stand longer than usual. He knew when he needed to take a break and not over exert himself. He was doing great and until he tripped and fell when some girl came in to sit down.

"Oh my god Ty are you okay?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. Just a stumble. What are you doing here?" Tyler asked.

"What I can't come visit my favorite cousin?" She asked.

"Irelyn!" Laura shouted engulfing the girl in a hug.

"Laur! You've gotten smaller." She said in almost a concerned way. The girl was on the bigger side and the taller side, she towered over Laura.

"What are you doing here?" Laura said excitedly.

"I actually have a favor to ask. So you know how my dad's big on making friends and memories, being a shining star in high school because you've only got one chance?" Irelyn asked.

"Yeah." Tyler said as he stood up and Mason pushed his chair behind him letting him sit down.

"Well he says I need to join something, so I was wondering if there are any more spots in your Glee Club?" Irelyn asked doing jazz hands mockingly.

"Rachel?" Laura turned to the brunette by the end of the stage.

"I don't see why not." Rachel said.

"What are we going to do about the whole costume thing though?" Skylar asked.

"I have an idea." Blaine said.

The next day everyone looked professional, kind of. The bottom half was black (the girls in skirts and the boys in pants) while the top half had a red and black tie with a white shirt. They stepped out onto the stage with the Warblers on one half and everyone else on the other.

_Have you ever felt like you woke up on the wrong side of your heart?_ Mason sang lead for the first line.

_Has it ever felt lie its broken like the world tore it apart?_ Jane joined him.

_Have you felt so weak that you can hardly stand?_ Skylar sang.

_Like if you ever fell you could never tell if you'd ever get back up again_. Everyone else joined in at the last line.

_I know its hard to do, but I know you can make it, cause I know we can take it._ The girls of the group sang as Blaine wheeled out a rack with red suits on it.

_Baby we will rise. We are young, we are the dreamers, we will fly. When the world will not believe us we will rise above the ashes before this whole life passes us by. You and I, we will rise. _Mason, Madison, Kitty and Skylar were throwing jackets to people with their names on them.

As the chorus repeated, everyone went to the steps and practiced the dance moves Kitty and Skylar had taught them yesterday after Irelynn came. Blaine, Kurt, and Rachel watched on approvingly and smiled as they ended. Skylar was the only Warbler in the front with the New Directions next to Irelyn and Alistair.

"That was great guys." Will said from the back of the auditorium.

"Thanks Will." Tyler said as he sat back down in his chair.

"We're ready." Kurt nodded to Rachel.

After rehearsal, Artie wheeled himself up to Laura smiling as she put her McKinley New Directions red jacket on a hook with the rest of her uniform. "So you like it?"

"Yeah." Laura nodded before turning around.

"So are you doing anything after school?" Artie asked.

"No why?" She asked widening her eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Artie laughed.

"Because I can't raise my eyebrow." Laura smiled.

"That's adorable." Artie said before he could realize he had thought them, she blushed in response.

Artie wheeled himself closer to her but he hit her ankles causing her to go falling into his lap. He was worried at first but then she laughed. "Mr. Abrams if you wanted me to sit on your lap you could of just asked."

"I'm too smooth for that." Artie said nodding his head.

"Smoothie more like it." She laughed as his hand slipped and they moved backwards.

"I'm Mr. Smoothie to be exact." Artie laughed.

"Whatever you say." She says.

"So I was wondering, if you wanted to go on a date with me?" Artie asked practically screaming it.

"Yeah." She said leaning down and kissing his cheek.

Will was pacing his office, well he guessed it was technically her office now, but anyways he wanted to say something to Rachel really, she had just been acting like nothing had happened all week. It was so unlike her but he also didn't want to disrupt it in case she blew up.

"Alright Will. I have given you a week to think it over," Rachel said coming into the room.

"What?" Will asked as she closed the door.

"I know you just finished off your divorce and you probably don't want a relationship for a while. But I have been dealing with this crush since Glee Club started so I'm sorry if me kissing you makes us all awkward now." Rachel stopped to take a breath and Will took his chance.

He closed the distance between the two of them again. Her lips were soft and welcoming, they brought a feeling to the pit of his stomach that he never had before. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he pulled her closer with his arms around her waist. When she pulled away Will leaned forward to maybe stop her but it only caused her to laugh.

"That was sweet." Rachel said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah." Will smiled. If someone had told him years ago that one day he and Rachel Berry would be kissing in his old office he would of laughed in their faces.

"So where do we go from here?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure." Will said.

"Well I'm technically not your student anymore." Rachel winked.

"And I'm not your teacher." Will said.

_People say we shouldn't be together. We're too young to know about forever. But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talking about_. Rachel sang tracing the lines of the piano.

_'Cause this love is only getting stronger . So I don't wanna wait any longer. I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_. Will followed her like he was hunting his pray.

_They don't know about the things we do. They don't know about the "I love you"'s. But I bet you if they only knew. They would just be jealous of us. They don't know about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life. Just to find a love that feels this right. Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us._ Their voices had always matched they never wanted to admit it.

_One touch and I was a believer. Every kiss it gets a little sweeter. It's getting better. Keeps getting better all the time._ She motioned for him to follow her and they went to the stage.

_They don't know how special you are. They don't know what you've done to my heart_. Will said moving closer to her as he made the motion against his chest.

_They can say anything they want. 'Cause they don't know us. They don't know what we do best. It's between me and you, our little secret_. Rachel stepped on her toes, whispering the last line in Will's ear.

_But I wanna tell 'em. I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl_. Will motioned with his hands and Rachel laughed.

_They don't know about the things we do They don't know about the "I love you"'s. But I bet you if they only knew. They would just be jealous of us. They don't know about the up all nights. They don't know I've waited all my life. Just to find a love that feels this right._ Rachel and Will moved together across the stage like they had been meant to all of their life.

_Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us_. Rachel and Will ended the song as close as ever looking into each others' eyes mesmerized by the other's dark color.


End file.
